Snowflake
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: KuwaYuki oneshot told from Kuwa's POV. While watching her one day, Kuwabara wonders at how he could love an ice maiden so much.


* * *

AN: Alas! Yet another KuwaYuki story I can say I have written. This is not the story I have been promising you because I wrote it on a whim. I am also in a situation where me and my family are living at my grandparents place so my updates will be very slow -sweatdrop-. Anyway, I really do hope you all will enjoy this little piece told from Kuwabara's POV.

**Snowflake**

I sit here under the tree and watch her. Nothing more, just watching her. I watch as she runs across the green plain her loose white sleeveless dress flapping behind her as well as her hair which she let down. She laughs as the soft green blanket below her tickles her bare feet and ankles. Her arms reach out into the sky desperately trying to catch one of the multi-colored butterflies floating on the breeze above her. She laughs with contentment.

And that laughter drifts over to my ears sounding like an early morning bird's song.

She's so sweet, innocent and carefree. To me, she's perfect in every way. Though she looks so child-like on the outside, there's so much more to her. To think that she left her homeland (not surprising considering she was shunned by her own people) to find her brother and then was captured and tortured for her priceless tear gems. Anyone who can be tortured and then still love the kind people who did it to her... wow.

She's perfect and different from any other girl I've ever met. Just like each and every snowflake is different...

Snowflakes.

Snowflakes are such beautiful things. All different, able to withstand the cold, pretty in every way...

But still they are fragile.

And that's exactly how I see my Yukina. She's fragile like a piece of china. And I love her so. Of course, I loved her from the very beginning before I even met her. Seeing her hurting or in pain tears me up so badly inside.

Which is why I love seeing her happy and content like now. We came out here for a picnic just for the two of us. And sometime soon, I'm going to propose to her like a man. After all, I'm 18 years old and I have proven myself time and time again to her and everyone else. I want to be with her and be there for her for the rest of my life.

But then, she's the main reason I wanted to be more mature. After all, I got into fights, tried to get drunk and acted perverted on more occasions than one. She's the reason I was able to survive the dark tournament. If it wasn't for her, my will power would have been gone and I'd be long dead by now. I don't mind dying, I don't mind dying for her. I just don't want to die until we've been together in wedlock until we're old.

I've always felt like I do I good job of being there for her but sometimes I can't always be there for her and the tables are turned. She's always been there for me as well. My fingers travel to the stone I hold around my neck. I was dying, and Yukina came to me and cried for me. I was out taking Yukina for a drive in the car I had just bought. It was dark, so I couldn't see very far ahead.

But then out of no where came screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber. I tried to steer my car out of the way but the car rammed into front portion. The impact threw Yukina into the bushes where she was safe but I didn't remember anything until I woke up in a hospital bed. I suffered a broken arm, multiple broken ribs and countless bruises, cuts and gashes. I remember opening my eyes and seeing Yukina watching me with sorrowful eyes. The moment she saw my eyes open, she fell on top of me and cried. They weren't tears of sorrow but tears of happiness.

"Shhh..." I whispered as I stroked her soft aqua tresses and pressed her close to my chest. "It's ok. The great Kazuma Kuwabara would never leave you."

"Oh Kazuma..." she whimpered, "I was so worried about you. I thought you would never wake up."

"It's all right..." I whispered gently. I pulled back slowly out of her warm embrace and tilted her head up so I could look into her beautiful crimson eyes. I closed mine and pulled into a sweet, gentle kiss. She responded in a likewise fashion causing my face to turn crimson onve again (though you think I would get used to these kind of situations).

"I could never die on you Yukina."

I watched as she exhaled in relief and what suprised me more was when she leaned in to kiss me again. Even though I was hurting, I wasn't about to complain. She reached up and rubbed the rest of the moisture from her eyes.

And that's when she gave me the tear she cried.

Since that accident, our love for each other has become so much stronger.

Doctors told me later that even though Yukina had been thrown into the brush, they couldn't understand how she had walked away without a single scratch.

_Easy_ I thought. _There's more to her than you know._

And as I sit here looking at her, I can't help but feel my heart swell with the love I hold for her. I know she loves me... I will propose to her soon. The sooner the better I guess.

And you know, I'n getting up from my seat and I'm going to join her in one of her play moments. Even though we are young adults, there's nothing wrong with pretending you're a kid again.

Now I feel my bare feet carrying me across the field and my arms copying Yukina's actions.

Of course, my body is always doing for and copying my Yukina.

After all...

She's my little snowflake.

**AN**: Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think! Another thing, I would like to issue a challenge to all you KuwaYuki fans to write a piece on these guys. The world needs more of it!


End file.
